


The Anomoly In the Life of Jack Hodgins

by Gillianj



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, falling alseep on each other, its adorable, mild drug use, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianj/pseuds/Gillianj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Addy was, without a doubt, the most irritating pain in the ass twenty-something year old that Hodgins had ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Until the day he died, Hodgins would never meet another person like Zack Addy. Or at least he hoped he wouldn’t. Zack Addy was easily the most infuriating and irritating excuse for a human being Hodgins had ever had the misfortune of coming in contact with. The worst part was that he actually liked the kid. Yeah, that was really the worst part, because no matter what annoying shit he pulled Hodgins could never really bring himself to dislike the know-it-all.

“Dr. Hodgins. Dr. Brennen sent me to see if you had finished identifying the particulates found on the victims clothing.” Said a disembodied Zack voice from behind Hodgins. Hodgins rolled his eyes, looking away from his microscope. 

“Well you can tell Dr. Brennen that no I have not, and that sending someone to bother me every fifteen minutes is not going to get it done any faster.” Hodgins said, only mildly irritated. Such behavior was not unusual for Dr. Brennen, and Hodgins held no real disdain for being bothered.

“I don’t believe that I should actually repeat that to her, but I’ll let her know you need more time.” Zack said, looking only slightly uncomfortable dealing with another human instead of the usual robots Hodgins only assumed he interacted with.

When Hodgins had first heard about Brennans new assistant he had been mildly interested in the prospect of a new intelligent mind running around the Jeffersonian. Perhaps it would be someone as beautiful as Angela, or maybe some young and fascinating genius who would make an excellent wingman. So when Zack had walked in a few weeks ago Hodgins had laughed at himself for shooting so high. Zack was smart, Hodgins would give him that, and so far he seemed like a guy Hodgins would be able to get along just fine with. Sure he wasn’t a beautiful lady or a suave guy, but he was charming in his own way. At least when he wasn’t talking like a mini-Brennen. That got real annoying real fast.

Zack had only been working at the Jeffersonian a month when Hodgins received a call in the middle of the night from Dr. Brennan. Something about an important investigation involving a missing child, and before Hodgins had time to argue he was being instructed to inform Zack and Angela that they were needed. Hodgins only spared a moment to wonder why he was the one delegated to calling in the troops, but found that doing it would be easier than questioning it anyways. The phone call the Angela was quick, though Angela grumbled a bit and said that was not the call she was hoping for, which had left Hodgins at a rather uncomfortable loss for words before Angela had told him she would be there soon and that she could hear him gaping like a fish over the phone. The call to Zack was less simple.

“Hey Zacky, glad your up,” Hodgins began and cut off Zack before he could state that he had not actually been up previously to receiving Hodgins call.

“Brennen needs us at the lab so get your ass in gear and meet us, there as soon as you can.” Hodgins continued as he jumped into his car and buckled himself in.

“Alright Dr. Hodgins but-“ Zack tried.

“No buts Z-man, I don’t make the rules just-“ Hodgins barreled on.

“You have to pick me up Hodgins.” Zack said firmly, something like either irritation or embarrassment in his voice, though Hodgins couldn’t tell over the phone.

“I don’t drive and it’s too late for any busses. Not to mention by the time I got there by bus I imagine the urgency of the situation would have been dissipated.” Zack said, his voice trailing of towards the end of his sentence as though her had moved away from his phone.

“Uh, alright, just text me your address and I’ll be there in a few. For the love of god don’t make me wait though.” Hodgins said and hung up the phone when he heard no objection from the other side. His phone beeped minutes later and he punched the address into his gps. 

When he arrived Zack was standing on the sidewalk, hair slightly more disheveled than usual and the long sleeved shirt he was wearing under his t-shirt was inside out, but other than that he looked as put together as he ever did. Just as soon as Hodgins pulled over Zack had hopped in the passenger side, crutching a duffle on his lap and pulling on his seatbelt. It was dark enough that Hodgins couldn’t see the building from which he had come very well, but it was easy to see it was no five star establishment. 

“Lookin’ good Z-man.” Hodgins said, laughing slightly as Zack shot him a look of confusion. 

The car ride was short and filled with comfortable silence. It was around one when the duo arrived at the Jeffersonian, sleepy eyed and reluctantly ready to solve crime. There was an FBI agent at the lab talking to Dr. Brennan in hushed tones. His name was B something, Book? Boot? Something along those lines, all Hodgins knew for certain was that he already didn’t trush the guy as far as he could throw him. Though Hodgins didn’t think his muscles were anything to sneeze at, the prospect of throwing Mr. Tall-Dark-and Forehead was a frightening one indeed. 

As they worked into the wee hours of the morning Hodgins often found his eyes wandering around the lab. Zack was beside Dr. Brennan, peering over the bones of a woman who had been trapped in her burning house as her child was kidnapped. At least that was the current hypothesis. The FBI guy was standing off to the side on the phone with someone, pacing about the room slightly. Angela was in her office running possible scenarios on the Angela-tron. Hodgins himself was trying to identify the particulates from under the victims fingernails, hoping they might lead them to whoever had taken the child and lit the victims house on fire. 

The situation was no more or less macabre than it normally was, but it felt oddly right. Even though Hodgins had yet to ingest any coffee and Angela was not even wearing makeup, the group of people all worked well together. The latest addition of Zack seemed to fit comfortably in with the rest of them. Hell, even that FBI guy over in the corner seemed to fit in in his own suspicious way. Hodgins eyed Zack as the younger man gestured wildly to Dr. Brennan over something Hodgins couldn’t quite make out. Smilling slightly at the energy of Dr. Brennans assistant, Hodgins looked back to his work. 

Ten hours and four cups of coffee later, Hodgins made his way out of the lab, eyes stinging from being held open against their will. Hodgins had pulled longer days and more unusual hours, but her generally had some warning beforehand. In this case he attributed his tiredness mainly to his bodys surprise at being forced to stay awake. Angela had gone home a few hours ago, and the FBI guys had been called away. Brennan was still inside in her office, but Hodgins was 99% sure she was a cyborg anyways. Zack was…

“Dr. Hodgins! Dr. Hodgins,” Zack began as he shuffled up beside him, only slightly winded from running across the parking garage to reach Hodgins.

“Would it be possible to get a ride back to my place from you? Dr. Brennan instructed me to get home as quickly as possible so that she won’t have to feel responsible for my obvious lack of sleep. The busses-“ Zack continued before being cut off by a wave of Hodgins hand. 

“Yeah yeah, hop in. I’m tired to and I don’t want to spend the remainder of my free time chatting with you in a parking garage so come on.” Hodgins said with a sigh and a gesture towards his car. Hodgins could already feel the start of a friendship that was bound to be a major pain in his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until a week later that Hodgins somehow got roped into picking Zack up. That is, if Dr. Brennen authoritatively demanding Hodgins pick up Zack so they can get an early start counts as “getting roped into picking Zack up”. Hodgins pulled into a parking space at the apartment his GPS told him was Zacks, which looked much more dilapidated in the morning light than it had the last time Hodgins had been there. Zack was not standing on the sidewalk as he had been the last time Hodgins had picked him up, so Hodgins settled back into his seat and reached for his phone. As the phone rang, Hodgins craned his neck to look for any sign of Zack in any of the windows. No sign of the young assistant.

“You’ve reached Zack Addy, please leave your first and last name and your number and I will return your call.” Hodgins mentally noted to make fun of Zack for his dorky sounding voicemail.

Hodgins tapped his fingers on his thigh anxiously, before finally sighing and swinging the door of the car open. Hodgins vaguely remembered being told the apartment number when Zack had initially given him the address. Apartment 9? That sounded right. Not that Hodgins was particularly worried about knocking on the wrong door, he doubted anyone living in the apartments other than Zack would get up to answer a stranger knocking at their door at six in the morning. 

Making his way up the flight of stairs was a bit more frightening than Hodgins would have liked. It manly had to do with the fact that he could actually see where the termites had eaten away parts of the wood and could feel the intact wood panels give under his weight. Two near death experiences and one avoided tetanus infected looking needle later, Hodgins arrived at the door her presumed to be Zacks. Hodgins knocked twice, and after the second knock he heard a mumble that sounded distinctly like one Zack Addy. When the door didn’t open, Hodgins huffed, growing quickly irritated with how his morning was going, and opened the door without preamble. 

“Dude,” Was all Hodgins could say as he laid his eyes on the sight before him.

Zack was currently staring wide eyed at Hodgins from his mattress on the floor. His hair flopped over his eyes in a remarkably childish way and he only pulled the Star Trek pillow closer to him as if it would protect him from prying eyes. The rest of the apartment was fairly bare. There was a minifridge in the corner, no actual fridge anywhere to be seen, with several coffee mugs stacked on top of it. There appeared to be a pile of dirty laundry next to the closet, which was the only thing that didn’t look uncomfortably run down. Zacks clothes were folded in piled stacked on the single shelf. Nothing was hanging because, big surprise, there was no bar to hang anything on. The window above Zacks makeshift bed was duct taped shut. Hodgins only assumed the rest of Zacks belongings were in the four or five boxes stacked by the minifridge.

“Dr. Hodgins what are you doing in my apartment?” Zack said, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

“Zack my man, this is not an apartment. This is a one room HIV cesspool. What are you doing _living_ here man?” Hodgins said with a mix of awe and disbelief.

Zack seemed to realize at that point that Hodgins had no intent of leaving and began looking around for a shirt. He grabbed the nearest one of the floor, one of those striped polo monstrosities he frequently wore, and ducked into it.

“And you are here simply to critique my living arrangement? Or do you have some actual purpose for being here at….six in the morning.” Zack said, pausing to look over at his watch which sat on the floor beside his mattress. 

“Woah there killer, someone rolled off the wrong side of the matress. Brennan sent me to pick you up, I figured she would have called to let you know, but either way she needs us at the lab pronto.” Hodgins said as he inspected a spot of mold on the ceiling, allowing Zack some semblance of privacy while he put his pants on.

“Seriously Zack, how long have you been living here?” Hodgins tried.

“Since I got the job at the Jeffersonian. I needed to be closer to he lab and this was all I could come up with on such short notice and with my budget.” Zack said, not really paying any attention to Hodgins as he struggled with his socks.

Hodgins looked back over at Zack from the growth on the wall he was inspecting. 

“I’m just not sure this place is-“

“While I appreciate your concern Dr. Hodgins, it will not alter the fact that this is my current living situation.” Zack said, ducking into the bathroom.

Minutes later Zack emerged looking only slightly less disheveled but with his satchel over his shoulder.  
“Ready?” Hodgins asked as he side eyed a very brown looking banana sitting on the top of the very small tv that appeared to have a broken power button.

Zack nodded rather enthusiastically and clutched the brown leather bag closer to his side, him mouth set in a tight line. As if it was going to protect him from the horrors of his apartment. Hodgins smirked at the look on Zacks face before turning to leave, expecting the younger scientist to follow him.

On the car ride Zack was silent as expected. The radio played at a medium volume; the classic rock station as usual. Jack Hodgins tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the familiar guitar of Led Zeppelins “Since I’ve Been Loving You”. When the sing ended and the station cut to commercial Hodgins leaned forward to flip through his presets. All were on commercials except the pop station, which was playing a god awful song by some boy band. Hodgins flipped back and forth between commercials for a moment before eventually sneering and shutting the radio off completely. When he fully leaned back into his chair he noticed Zack seemed to have tensed up slightly.

“Hey, uh, Zack. You doing okay over there? You look kinda tense.” Hodgins said glancing over to him.

“I’m fine Dr. Hodgins, just please keep your eyes on the road. Based on the size of this vehicle, were we involved in an accident we would most certainly suffer drastic and probably life threatening injuries.” Zack said without tearing his eyes away from the road in front of them.

“Wait, Zack, you’re nervous because my car is small?” Hodgins said, an air of disbelief in his voice.  
“If that offends you I should also inform you that I would be just as concerned about our wellbeing in a larger car, as I question your ability to successfully maneuver a vehicle of larger mass than the one we are currently in.” Zack said tensly.

Hodgins paused and considered being affronted back Zacks apparent lack of faith in his driving ability, before the reality of what Zack was communicating set in.

“You’re afraid of driving aren’t you? That’s why you take the bus everywhere and why I keep having to come pick you up.” Hodgins said with a slight laugh at his own obliviousness.

Zack was silent.

“Zack it’s okay dude, It’s just a car though.” 

 

“Thank you Dr. Hodgins but knowing what I know about the mechanics behind what you consider ‘just a car makes it very difficult for me not to feel uncomfortable.” Zack mumbled.

“Well...for the sake of a comfortable car ride, what can I do to make you more…er…comfortable.” Hodgins said, feeling like the only human in the vicinity. There was an awkward pause.

“If you are truly interested in assisting then I suppose you could…talk.” Zack hesitated.

“Talk?” Hodgins questioned.

“Just, tell me about mold or…gardening or something. I’ve found listening to things I have no interest in proves a good distraction.” Zack said, a mix between sounding irritated and embarrassed.

Jack held back a laugh, but smiled anyways. 

“Okay, Z-man, I can do that one.”


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation always started with a straightforward, “Dr. Hodgins” and ended with Hodgins sitting outside Zacks hovel of an apartment with a scowl on his face. Sometimes it was Dr. Brennan that asked him to pick up Zack, and other times it would be Dr. Goodman. Hell, one time it was even the FBI agent that had started working with Brennan. Either way Hodgins never had it in his heart to say no, not that he though for one moment his refusal would have been accepted. 

Usually Zack was already out front by the time Hodgins arrived. A few times Hodgins had been forced to honk his horn a few times to bring the young Addy out of his apartment, but after the first time Hodgins had never had to go inside to fetch the boy. Hodgins’ hand hovered over the horn, but he stopped himself, had a final moment of frustration, and turned the jeep off and shoved the keys in his pocket. 

Hodgins was already to Zacks door when his pseudo friend stepped out of his room. Hodgins didn’t falter in his walk towards the door and Zack seemed perplexed by that fact. 

“Dr. Hodgins what…?” He stuttered as Hodgins pushed past him and into the decrepit apartment. 

“I’m tired Zack, I got woken up half an hour early by Brennan to come pick you up and I drank stale coffee.”

“I apologize for the-“ Zack began but Hodgins continued talking right over him.

“No I don’t want an apology, I want my extra half an hour of sleep and a frothy drink that requires to many syllables to order from Starbucks. I have made the management decision that you are leaving this godforsaken apartment and moving in with me.” Hodgins said as he began tossing the clothes from the floor into the hamper. 

“Hodgins I appreciate what I believe to be a gesture of our friendship but I assure you I’m quite comfortable living where I am.” Zack finally got in, though he made no move to stop Hodgins from folding up his comforter. Hodgins looked up from what he was doing.

“Not a gesture of friendship, Zack. It’s a gesture of convenience for the both of us. I no longer have to go out of my way to pick you up everyday and you no longer have to live in fear of murder by a meth addict.” Hodgins said and continued piling stuff on the bed.

“Doesn’t one traditionally form a closer relationship with someone before moving in together?” Zack said after a moment, as if sensing that simply rejecting Hodgins’ offer was not going to work. 

“Oh calm down your virginity is safe, you’ll live in the apartment above my garage. It’s twice the size of this and across the yard from where I live. Don’t worry about it.” Hodgins said and crossed his arms at Zack, waiting for his next objection.

“I doubt I can afford rent on a place any larger than this with the loans I still have to pay off.” Zack offered, seeming more and more resigned by the second. 

“I’ll charge you the same as what you’re paying here. Honestly Zack, when you see my house you’ll understand that money is really not an issue with me. I am a man who likes to sleep in and not have to drive to the shitty end of town every time Dr. B needs her mini me. No more excuses. Grab a handful of stuff, we can come and get the rest after we get done at the lab.” Hodgins said and grabbed Zacks bedding under one arm and headed back out the door. 

Zack huffed and tried to think of an argument before finally giving in and grabbing his laundry basket and throwing a few books on top of the clothes. There was very little use in arguing with Hodgins on matters outside the lab Zack had found.

As promised, Zack and Hodgins returned to his apartment to gather up his things before heading over to Hodgins’ house. They got almost everything save the mattress to fit in Hodgins’ jeep. Hodgins elected to leave it behind as it was almost certainly infected with bugs from the filthy apartment. When Zack objected Hodgins informed him that the apartment above his garage already had a mattress with a memory foam topper on it and a feather comforter. Zack shut up very quickly after that piece of information was revealed.

“So here it is. I used to live up here for a while before my parents moved to their vacation house in Cancun and left the house to me. Granted that was during my horrifying teen years so be wary of any hidden porno stashes.” Hodgins said with a laugh, though it was more likely that Zack would come across files of conspiracy theories than porn. Hodgins was fairly sure everyone had already made the transition to internet porn when he was a teenager. Zack had a troubled look on his face.

“Dr. Hodgins-“ Zack began but Hodgins cut him off.

“Dude drop the Dr. already. I’m only Dr. Hodgins when we are working or when I’m trying to intimidate you. Here I’m just Hodgins, but I swear if you call me Jack things will get really uncomfortable for the both of us really fast.” Hodgins said as he took the box he was carrying into the bedroom and set it down in front of the closet.

The apartment above the garage consisted of a living room and an open kitchen, a bathroom, a large bedroom with a window that looked out over the tennis courts, and a smaller office/study/gaming room. Hodgins had used it as all three during his years living in the apartment. Zack followed Hodgins and set his blankets down on the bed. 

“Hodgins…I am unsure how to properly relay my gratitude. This is exponentially better than my last apartment and I have no idea how to thank you for it.” Zack said, obviously as uncomfortable not knowing how to say thank you as Hodgins was with receiving his uncomfortable gratitude. 

“Dude, relax, its making both of our lives easier. Just think of it as a symbiotic relationship. You get a place to stay and I get to sleep in. Quit worrying about it, seriously.” Hodgins said and slapped Zack on the shoulder roughly to try and defuse the awkward situation. 

It would have worked too if Hodgins hadn’t left his hand on Zacks shoulder a moment longer than was friendly. Hodgins had actually been surprised by the muscle he felt underneath the two shirts Zack wore, which had caused him to leave his hand on a moment more than necessary. Hodgins withdrew his hand and folded his arms across his chest. Zack had a look of surprise on his face like someone had just told him Firefly was starting back up again. Hodgins cleared his throat.

“Well, uh, I’m gonna head back to the house. Just call if you need help with anything. Don’t come knocking on my door in the middle of the night or I will end you. Wifi password is Trifolium.” Hodgins said, waiting for Zack to ask what it meant. Instead Zack just scrunched up his face in slight questioning confusion. When Zack said nothing else Hodgins turned to exit the apartment. He was halfway out the door already when Zack called out to him.

“Why clover Dr. Hodgins?” 

Hodgins smiled and left the apartment so Zack could settle his affairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Things got worse before they got better. There was a time period of about two weeks after Zack moved in where things just seemed to be going wrong for the pair. Hodgins became irritated with Zack easily for things that he had not initially found irritating. Like Zacks fear of driving. Zack seemed to be going out of his way to be irritating and a robot person. The weeks were rough on both Zack and Hodgins, and everyone at the lab started to notice. It wasn’t until Hodgins snapped at Zack while he was trying to identify a bone and Zack had to stop to rebut Hodgins, interrupting Dr. Brennan to do so, that Hodgins realized they might have a minor issue. Dr. Brennan had been oddly forgiving of the incident in the lab but later took Hodgins aside and informed him that whatever conflict he had with Zack needed to be resolved on their own time, and that he should pass that message along to Zack as well.

Hodgins only then remembered that he hadn’t told anyone in the lab that he had forced Zack to move in with him. He considered telling Dr. Brennan the entire situation right there and explaining to her how the living arrangements seem to have made things tense between the two of them. But he knew Dr. Brennan well enough to know that he would just end up getting some answer that started with “Anthropologically speaking” and ended with Hodgins feeling not at all better about the given situation and instead like he had just sounded like an absolute fool in front of his well-spoken and intelligent boss. Instead Hodgins just apologized profusely to the dark haired woman and told her that they would take care of the problem ad it wouldn’t affect their work environment anymore.

“Zack do you eat anything other than macaroni?” Hodgins asked as he took the seat opposite Zack and the younger man looked up at him blankly.

“Yes.” He said curtly.

Hodgins rolled his eyes at Zacks inability to make conversation like a socially apt person and set down his own sandwich and water bottle. Zack said nothing else and looked back down to his bowl of macaroni. It was not one of those kinds that came in the little cups that you just added water to, it was the kind that Zack would have actually had to cook on the stove. Hodgins wondered exactly where Zack had cooked it, considering their break room only had a microwave and an electric tea kettle. Instead of questioning it, Hodgins just assumed Zack had found somewhere else in the lab to cook his meal. After a few moments of silence Zack spoke up.

“Dr. Hodgins you don’t usually eat at the same table as I do. Most days you don’t even take your lunch at the same time as I do. So if you don’t mind my asking, what is your reasoning behind sitting with me today?” Zack raised his eyes up to meet Hodgins’ “Or did you simply wish to socialize?”

Hodgins put down the sandwich that he had just taken a large bite of and gestured for Zack to give him a moment. 

“So what I can’t hang out with the guy living above my garage without having some ulterior motive?” Hodgins said and Zack looked at him skeptically. Hodgins sighed.

“Alright whatever Zack. I’m going to sit here and you are going to deal with it. This bickering has got to stop. **Dr. Brennan** even noticed. She’s worried something is going on between us and that it is going to affect our work together.” Hodgins said and took another bite.

“Between us…? What would Dr. Brennan…” Zack began but let his sentence trail to an end. Hodgins rolled his eyes.

“Not “between us” between us you alien. She just thinks our friendship or working relationship or…or whatever is having problems.” Hodgins finished by taking a long gulp of water.

“So this is my attempt to improve our working relationship on our own time so we don’t get sent to therapy, because trust me that wont be a fun experience for either of us. I don’t really want to know all the bizarreo inner workings of your brain and I don’t really want you knowing all the inner workings of mine.” Hodgins said, ignoring the fact that Zacks expression hadn’t changed since he last spoke.

“Zack, dude, say something you’re giving me the creeps.” Hodgins wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“Ah yes Dr. Hodgins it does stand to reason that if Dr. Brennan has noticed a change in our behavior that our working relationship is in need of repair. Unfortunately I have some things to attend to elsewhere.” Zack said, looking away from Hodgins as he stacked up his dished and stood. He paused in his scramble to leave the table and looked back at Hodgins.

“This has been a lovely interaction Dr. Hodgins, perhaps it will aid in our effort to repair our working relationship.” He said finally before striding out of the room.

“He is so damn weird.” Hodgins muttered under his breath to the empty room.

It wasn’t until that night that Hodgins started to understand what had been going through Zacks mind that afternoon. Hodgins was fixing himself a bowl of chicken tortilla soup when he heard a knock on his door. Glancing over to the clock, Hodgin put to wooden spoon over the top of the simmering pot and went to answer the door. It was only a quarter past seven, not too late for visitors, though with the coming winter it was already dark outside. Hodgins wiped his hands on his jean and pulled the sleeves of his favorite green sweater down. Answering the door, Hodgins was surprised to see none other than one Zack Addy, who was looking both uncertain and determined at the same time. 

“Dr. Hodg- I mean, Hodgins, I have been thinking about what you said this afternoon and wanted to apologize. I feel that I have been what you might call ‘a know it all’ recently, mainly because of my difficulty in separating my work and personal life. Moving into your apartment has made our relationship transcend from work to personal and I’m confused as to how to carry on from here. I’m unaccustomed to having relationships outside of work, or school when I was still in attendance. My social interaction outside of either of these situations is limited and consists mainly of family.” Zack finished and set his mouth in a tight line like he did when he got uncomfortable. 

Despite Hodgins relatively high intelligence, it still took him a moment to process Zacks loquacious ramblings. When he fully comprehended the situation before him, Hodgins couldn’t help but laugh.

“Zack, you’re saying that you’ve been such a little shit lately because we are becoming friends and you don’t know how to handle that?” 

“That’s what I just said isn’t it?” Zack said, genuinely confused.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Hodgins said with a smirk. There was a silence and Hodgins made a quick decision.

“Well since you’re already here you should come in and eat some real food. I’m assuming you survive off of mainly processed garbage and have no notion of nutrition, so you could probably do with a home cooked meal.” Hodgins said and stepped aside so Zack could enter. Zack hesitated only briefly before doing just that. 

“You cook Dr. Hodgins?” Zack said skeptically and sniffed the air. 

“Hell yeah, when I was a kid we had personal cooks, but I mostly just hung out with them all the time. They taught me all about cooking, plus I like knowing exactly what I’m putting in my body. With some exceptions, I’m no saint and have a particular weakness for HoHos.” Hodgins said as Zack followed him into the kitchen. 

Zack looked around the house with wonder and it occurred to Hodgins that this was Zacks first time in the main house. Hodgins smiled at the look of awe on Zacks face as they passed under the open arch into the kitchen. Hodgins pulled out a barstool for Zack and the floppy haired man took the seat at the island so he could watch Hodgins dish up the soup. Hodgins handed Zack a bowl and Zack thanked him quietly, looking at the food with solemn reverence, as if he hadn’t seen home cooking in years. For all Hodgins knew, the kid hadn’t. Zack took a spoonful and blew on it before slurping it down.

“This is excellent Hodgins.” Zack said, fully digging in to the meal, hunched over the bowl like someone who either just got out of prison or grew up with a lot of siblings.

“Thanks, so what do you say we go watch some tv on my flatscreen and you have as many bowls of that as it takes to replenish the supply of vitamins in your body.” Hodgins said, his own bowl of soup still in hand. Zack stopped shoveling soup and looked up at Hodgins.

“Have you seen Serenity?” Zack said, expression completely serious.

“Dude,” Hodgins said and threw one hand up in the air, “Duh, but have you seen the collectors edition?” Hodgins finished to which Zacks eyes widened comically.

Hodgins had a good feeling as the two of them chatted animatedly about space travel on their trek to the living room couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I promise the next chapter will be a little more shippy and will start getting into the good stuff hopefully. If you've got an extra minute leave a review, they really help encourage me to write and I love to hear your thoughts on the story!


	5. Chapter 5

“So.”

“Sooo.”

“Do you think we have time for another episode?”

“What time is it?”

“One thirty.”

“Dude. Hell yeah.”

Hodgins reached for the remote and clicked to play the next episode of Buffy. After finishing Serenity Hodgins and Zack had gotten to talking about the genius that was Joss Whedon and Zack had brought up his desire to rewatch Buffy. Hodgins had watched the show as a kid, though he had never really sat down and watched the whole thing all through. Because of these reasons Jack Hodgins was currently sharing living room with Zack who was rocking out violently to the guitar heavy theme song. Hodgins half smiled at the giant twelve year old sitting in one of the armchairs and then looked back to the tv.

It was only a few minutes into the episode that Zack began fidgeting. This only led credence to Hodgins theory that Zack was secretly twelve years old and some kind of genius prodigy that had been getting everyone to pass him off as an adult. Hodgins looked dramatically over at the younger man to see him trying to pull his legs up into the armchair. The armchair was just the right size for Hodgins, but Zack was, much to Hodgins displeasure, slightly taller than him and the armchair did not fit him as well. Hodgins was sprawled out on his large green sectional, legs taking up a majority of one half. Hodgins eyed Zack for a moment before speaking up.

“Dude, there is totally room over here. Your fidgeting is pissing me off.” Hodgins said and Zack looked at him, affronted. Hodgins made a “come here” motion with his hand and Zack got up.

“Oh grab that blanket too, I’m freezing.” Hodgins said and Zack obediently grabbed the red blanket off the back of the chair he was sitting on.

Zack kicked off his converse on his trek over to the couch, narrowly avoiding tripping over the blanket while doing so and Hodgins smiled, though he made a point to only look at Zack out of the corner of his eye. Zack tossed the blanket at Hodgins and plopped down a few feet away from him, leaning against the other armrest. Hodgins happily covered himself in the blanket as Zack wriggled into the couch cushions. Settled once again, Hodgins turned his attention to the flat screen. A blissful twenty minutes passed before Zack, once again, proved exactly how annoying he really was. The boy seemed to be stacking throw pillows over his body, mainly his arms and chest. Hodgins looked over with a “what the hell” look and Zack froze momentarily.

“What? I’m cold. For a person as wealthy as you are, you certainly don’t waste any money on heating.” Zack said, sounding slightly bitter about the fact.

Hodgins scoffed and looked around the room for the second blanket he sometimes kept in the living room. It was nowhere to be seen and Hodgins was hardly in the mood to go on a blanket hunt when he had a perfectly huge on right there. Hodgins scooted over to Zack side of the couch and spread the large blanket out over the both of them. The blanket was large enough that they were able to be mostly apart, only Zacks feet were propped next to Hodgins leg. Zack didn’t object to the new positioning, though he did move himself slightly to get more of the blanket over his body. Hodgins smiled.

The next morning Hodgins awoke in an uncomfortable position to see the title screen of season 1 disk 2 of Buffy. Hodgins cracked his neck and groaned. He was much too old to be falling asleep on his couch. Hodgins noted the weight in his lap and looked down to see Zack, who had fallen asleep with his legs over Hodgins lap and the rest of his body seemingly trying to curl around Hodgins’ body. The sight was unexpected, though not particularly unwelcome. Hodgins yawned and checked his watch, neither of them had work that morning so Hodgins was in no hurry to get the sleeping boy off his lap. Hodgins was no homophobe, hell in high school he had even fooled around with a couple guys, mainly on dares or after far too many drinks of tequila. No one had to give him the “sexuality is fluid” talk, though he had no doubt that if Dr. Brennan found out about the compromising position he and her assistant woke up in she would be more than willing to give it to him.

Hodgins rubbed his eyes and then brought his hand down to Zacks hair which he ruffled gently. The younger man grumbled and only seemed to curl closer around Hodgins, as if that would make the morning go away. Hodgins laughed, which seemed to awaken Zack who looked up with confused eyes.

“Dr. Hodgins? What are you doing in my bed?” He said, genuinely befuddled.

“Well for starters we are not in your bed, we are on my couch. And also, if that is your totally lax reaction to waking up with a stranger than I worry about your sense of self preservation.” Hodgins said as Zack slowly began to right himself. 

“You’re not exactly someone I would consider a stranger Dr. Hodgins. I can only assume my reaction is based primarily on the familiarity I have of you. It is neither frightening nor upsetting to wake up next to you, which is why I find the situation rather unremarkable.” Zack said as he stood up off the couch, taking the blanket with him. Hodgins smirked up at him.

“Are you saying you like waking up next to me Zack? That’s very romantic of you.” Hodgins said with a smug grin.

“Not hardly. I’m simply saying I don’t dislike it.” Zack said back, perfectly unphased by Hodgins teasing. Hodgins could also detect what appeared to be Zack teasing him right back. With that, Hodgins popped up off the couch. 

“So Z-man, how does breakfast sound? Omelets maybe?” Hodgins said as he pulled his sweater down. Zack appeared to be hesitating for some reason.

“I don’t think so, I should be on my way. I have some things to attend to.” Zack said as he located his shoes and put them back on. Hodgins nodded, slightly surprised at was strangely felt like a rejection.

“Oh, uh, yeah of course. I’ll walk you to the door.” Hodgins said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I think I can find it, thank you.” Zack replied without malice. As he headed toward the entrance to the house he stopped and turned back to look at Hodgins. 

“Thank you for dinner, and last night. It was enjoyable. Maybe we can continue watching Buffy sometime?” He said, though the question seemed slightly rhetorical. With that, Zack was gone and Hodgins was alone in his living room.

The fact that Zack had mentioned watching tv again had assured Hodgins that he had not committed some unthinkable act which would never be forgiven. As for Zacks weird behavior and rushing out, the only explanation Hodgins could come up with was that the kid was just plain old weird sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is a little bit shorter but it felt like a good place to end it. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild drug use.

“Morning Zacky!” Hodgins said cheerily as he hopped in the mini-cooper, coffee safely secured in a travel mug. Zack looked at Hodgins with bleary eyes and a furrowed brow.

“Good morning Dr. Hodgins. I’m assuming from your unusually cheery demeanor that you slept well?” Zack said as Hodgins began pulling out of the garage. 

“Why yes Zack, I did. I slept well and got up for a morning and went running which does wonders for my energy level in the mornings. You should try it sometime.” Hodgins said as he took a sip from his coffee mug. Zack merely looked at the energetic man like he had grown a second head.

“My athletic capabilities are far from ideal. The kids at school made sure I realized that from an early age. Thanks to their relentless bullying on the matter I got the majority of my PE classes waived. Not only would it be difficult for me to go running but I have no desire to. Why would I run unless I was being chased? Or training for being chased? I have no intention of engaging in any activities where I will end up being chased or hunted down in any way and I would strongly advise you do the same Dr. Hodgins.” Zack said, folding his arms across his chest as he finished his monolouge. Hodgins was having a difficult time telling if the kid was being serious or not, but his facial expressions indicated he was. 

“It’s not about being chased Zack, it’s about being healthy, staying in shape you know?” Hodgins said, moving his hands from the steering wheel for emphasis.

“Dr. Hodgins I would be more comfortable if you used both hands to steer. And I’m already a shape.” Zack said, though Hodgins was ninety percent sure Zack was kidding about that last part.

“Not just any shape Zack, good shape. Good looking shape doesn’t come effortlessly you know.” Hodgins said, but he could feel Zacks calculating eyes on him. He was about to ask Zack what he was looking at when the younger spoke up.

“I think you’re a good looking shape already.” Zack said matter-of-factly and Hodgins nearly choked on the sip of coffee he was trying to take. After he wiped the few escaped coffee splatters off the front of his shirt he looked over at Zack.

“Dude.”

“As a scientist and your friend I’m merely saying that objectively you are good looking. Also, from what I’ve gathered of the behavior of those around you, most people would agree with me.” Zack said and Hodgins shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and put on the spot.

“Well thanks Zack, you’re not too shabby yourself.” Hodgins mumbled and let the conversation drop. After the lap sleeping event last week Hodgins was not entirely sure if Zack was comfortable around him. For a few days Zack had been quieter than usual, but the current conversation topic suggested that he had figured out whatever had been bothering him.

Hodgins quickly realized that Zack was very over whatever had been bothering him. In fact, instead of avoiding Hodgins he seemed to be three times as touchy feely as he had ever been before. At first Hodgins Hardly noticed it. It would be something like Zack would put his hand on Hodgins shoulder when he needed to speak with him instead of just calling out his name, or whenever he had to pass closely behind him he would put his palm on Hodgins side. Hodgins knew the change had to be deliberate, as very few things Zack did were not deliberate. By the end of the day Hodgins was confused and slightly frustrated. Each little touch was starling and sent little shocks through his nerves. He was tense and slightly aroused about the whole ordeal. Dr. Brennan was sitting in her office when Hodgins went and knocked on the doorframe.

“Dr. Hodgins, please come in, is there something I can help you with?” She said, looking up from the file she was reading.

“Nothing really, its just…has Zack seemed like he was acting, I don’t know, _weird_ today?” Hodgins said.

“If you’re referring to the unusually physical methods of communication he has been using when engaging with you than yes I have noticed. I assumed it was a result of the two of you copulating.” Dr. Brennan said, with an unchanged expression. Hodgins laughed, but when Dr. Brennans face stayed stoic he stopped abruptly.

“Wait, you’re being serious?”

“I rarely joke Dr. Hodgins.” She said, seeming almost irritated that she had to answer such a question.

“Me and Zack? Copu-? No, no, no. We haven’t-I mean…” Hodgins tried, flustered by both his bosses thoughts about his relationship and the concept of doing just what she expected.

“Well he certainly appears comfortable with you, which I suppose could be due to other factors. I merely assumed since you gained his trust and comfort so quickly the two of you were engaging in-“ 

“No! I mean no, no one is engaging in anything at our house.” Hodgins said with a laugh.

“Your house?” Brennan said and Hodgins could almost see the slight smirk forming on her face.

“My house, I mean, Zack is living over my garage but we’re not…copulating.” Hodgins said failing miserably at explaining himself. 

“Of course. You wouldn’t actually be required to tell me if you were. Though as both of your friends I’m sure I would find out eventually. Now if you don’t mind I have to identify the remains of this monk.” Brennan said and nodded to the plastic tote on her desk.

“Ah yeah of course. I’ll see you tomorrow Dr. Brennan.” Hodgins said and turned to leave.

“Dr. Hodgins,” Brennan said, and Hodgins knew he was not going to like whatever came next. “You seem tense, maybe you should consider it. Zack is a very quick learner.” She said, not looking away from her paper but Hodgins could see her smirk from where he stood across the room. Hodgins groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets and he strode out of the Jeffersonian.

Leave it to Dr. Brennan to put the idea in his mind. On the ride home Hodgins snapped at Zack for fidgeting twice and hardly said a word to him besides that. Being short with Zack only made it worse; the kid kept looking at him with huge confused eyes and it was driving Hodgins insane. A joint was starting to sound really appealing, and as soon as the car was shut off Hodgins was getting himself as far away from Zack as he could manage. 

Ten minutes and one joint from Hodgins stash, which was reserved for especially stressful days with gruesome murder cases, later Hodgins was feeling significantly better. The smoke was almost as relaxing as professional massage, and half as pricey. But, like all things, Hodgins blissed out relaxation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hodgins couldn’t tell whether he was more paranoid or annoyed that someone come talk to him while he was stoned.

Hodgins leaned the joint up against the ashtray in the living room and shuffled over to the door. He had changed into plaid sleep pants and the softest t-shirt he owned. He swung the door open and momentarily stunned by how bright it still was outside. There, standing amidst the slightly unpleasant light, was Zack. Hodgins had half a mind to sit down on his floor right there and ask ‘why’ until the cosmic powers revealed exactly what Hodgins was supposed to be doing. Instead he just opened the door wider so Zack could come in.

“What’s up dude?” Hodgins said and rubbed one of his eyes.

“Hodgins I’ve been needing to talk to you abou- Are you high?” Zack said, switching focus mid sentence.

Hodgins considered lying, but in this case telling the truth would probably be easier and more fun. Hodgins just sighed and turned toward the living room. 

“Zack, my friend, you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its totally my little headcanon that Hodgins smokes pot sometimes, and I am 100% going to get the boys stoned together so you have that to look forward to. I hope that doesn't bother anyone to much, because It's probably going to be adorable. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t think I understand the logic behind this.” Zack said as he watched Hodgins intently while he crushed up the green into small flakes. Hodgins just rolled his eyes. If Zack would stop being so weird about everything Hodgins was convinced he would live a much happier and fulfilling life. Hodgins continued to roll the joint, deft fingers making quick work of it while Zack began talking again.

“I thought marijuana was typically used by teenagers. And also, well illegal.” Zack said dramatically.

“It is illegal Zack. But so is jaywalking and I don’t exactly see anyone worrying about that law. Some laws are just meant to be broken. And really? Teenagers are not the only people that need to relax you know.” Hodgins said as he sealed the paper.

“Relax? Is that the point?” Zack said curiously. Hodgins looked up at him from his position on the couch and put the joint between his lips.

“One of them.” He said and lit the joint, taking a deep drag off it. Zack just watched with wide eyes. Hodgins held the joint out to Dr. Brennans assistant.

“Ah no I don’t think-“ Zack began but Hodgins cut him off.

“Dude, you are in my house and you are going to get high with me. It is honestly probably one of the least difficult and most enjoyable things you will do in your lifetime.” Hodgins said and Zack finally took the joint and sat down across from Hodgins.

“Just put it between your lips and suck really hard. Then you hold it in your lungs as long as you can, try for five or ten seconds at least.” Hodgins said with a smirk, though Zack didn’t seem to catch the obvious sexual innuendo. 

Zack successfully managed to take a hit off the smoldering joint. Seconds later the young Addy was coughing into his sleeve and Hodgins was delicately plucking the joint out of his fingers. Taking a hit himself, Hodgins watched as Zack regained his composure. Hodgins blew a smoke ring Zack observed with a look of wonder. Hodgins held out the joint to him.

“It gets easier, try not holding it in as long.” Hodgins instructed.

“But you said too-“ Zack began to argue, ever the perfectionist.

“Well coughing totally kills your high, just try to find a happy medium.” Hodgins said and waggled the join in Zacks face. Zack pinched it between his fingers and brought it back to his lips. He took a shorter drag, but didn’t cough. He handed the joint back to Hodgins while he exhaled, looking rather proud of himself. Hodgins grinned.

“I’ll make a stoner of you yet. Now since its your first time you are either going to not feel it very much at all or you are _really_ going to feel it. And I’m sure you’ll let me know in about five minutes.” Hodgins said as he took his drag and passed the drug back to Zack, who obediently took another hit. Hodgins took the last hit and then ashed the joint in the glass tray in front of him. Hodgins was staring out the window when Zack finally spoke up.

"This is a very strange sensation." Zack said and Hodgins looked over at the younger man. He didn't appear to have moved but his eyes were glassy and he was staring intently at the carpet. Hodgins grinned like a fool. He felt something like a sense of great accomplishment for getting Zack stoned, even if he doubted he would ever be able to boast about it as much as he wanted. He couldn't help but remember what Dr. Brennan had said to him earlier that day. A quick learner she had called Zack. Hodgins would agree that he had picked up the smoking technique fairly quickly. Hodgins watched Zack intently as he looked up from the carpet and directly into Hodgins eyes.

“I’m very uncomfortable and I’m worried that I am going to feel like this forever.” Zack said and Hodgins frowned.

The last thing Hodgins had wanted to do was freak Zack out, but now that he was thinking about it Zack did seem like the type of person that would be uncomfortable with the lack of control he was experiencing. Hodgins had always been the kind of person that needed to get away from his own high functioning brain sometimes, but Zack seemed like the kind of person who relied on his. Hodgins stood, slightly uncoordinated himself, and stretched out his hand to Zack. Zack looked at it and then anxiously up at Hodgins. Hodgins sighed.

“It’s just me Zack, your friend Jack. Lets get off the floor now.” Hodgins said and Zack finally did take his hand. 

Zack got to his feet lethargically and Hodgins threw his arm around Zacks waist. The kid was just enough taller than him that he was able to tug Zacks arm over his shoulder. The support might not have been necessary, but the kid was slow, and something about him just made Hodgins feel the need to take care of him. Hodgins briefly considered just putting Zack on the couch and popping in some movie like he did for his little cousins he had babysat when he was younger, but he felt to responsible for Zacks current anxious state to do that. Instead Jack patted Zack on the hip and started directing them towards the staircase.

“I thought you never wanted me to call you Jack?” Zack asked slowly.

“Well I never expected to be in this situation with you frankly.” Hodgins said with a shrug.

“Where are we going?” Zack questioned, leaning into Hodgins slightly.

“Up to my room, I’ve got a record player and a shit ton of pillows. Its a stoned persons fantasy up there.” Hodgins said.

When they arrived at the bedroom Zack looked around in awe. There were numerous potted plants scattered all over the room. The windowsill was filled with various plants, Aloe Vera was the only one Zack was able to recognize. There were several small venus fly traps sitting on a bookshelf that was packed with wildlife manuals and books about ancient secret societies. Hodgins could see Zack eyeballing his bookshelf and brought him quickly over to the bed. The bed itself had a down comforter and more pillows than any one person should reasonably have. It was located in the corner of the room and looked more like a nest than a bed. Hodgins room looked more like some teenage hippies room than the room of a full grown and successful male scientist. There was more to look at in the room than Zack could process before he was gently shrugged onto the bed. Zack scooted over to the wall with the most pillows leaning against it and pulled his knees up to his chest. Hodgins made his way over to the record player and put on Abby Road. Zack had already expressed his enjoyment for the Beatles in the car, and Hodgins had no idea what other kind of music the kid liked. Hodgins sat down on the corner of the bed as the music played softly in the background.

“How are you feeling man?” He asked, going for gently but it came out as concerned.

“Fine actually, things seem more simplistic than usual. Its oddly comforting. And this bed is remarkably comfortable.” Zack said, grabbing a pillow and holding it tightly to himself.

Hodgins smiled at Zack, who then began singing softly along to Here Comes the Sun. Hodgins, no longer concerned for Zack, laid back on the bed and listened to his friends singing while staring at the ceiling. After what couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes Hodgins was taken from his comfortable and relaxed state by Zack scooting over to lay by him. Zack had his head propped up on one arm and was laying on his side, staring intently as Hodgins. Hodgins raised an eyebrow and waited for some kind of explanation to the sudden closeness.

“What if I was a woman?” Zack said,was brow furrowed. Hodgins was taken aback slightly.

“I am so not the person to talk about any identity issues you may or may not be having.” Hodgins said, sure that Angela would be much better equipped to have that conversation with Zack.

“No not like that. I mean, what if you were in this exact same situation with a woman.” Zack corrected, and Hodgins relaxed.

“Oh, uh. Well if I am getting stoned with a girl its usually because I already know her really well and want to play video games with her, or because it makes it a whole lot easier to transition from hanging out with someone to making out with someone.” Hodgins said, finding the question more difficult to answer than he would have liked. Zack looked perplexed.

“Marijuana makes making out easier?” Zack questioned.

“Not exactly, it just makes people more relaxed and more open to trying things. Including making out with someone even if you don’t necessarily do that often.” Hodgins said, not liking the way his explanation was making him sound.

“I don’t mean that I use it to get into peoples pants, its just like having a couple beers out on a date. It lowers inhibitions, you know?” Hodgins said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. As soon as he had moved his hand aways from his face he was eye to eye with Zack, who pecked him quickly on the lips and then went back to the pillows he had originally been leaning against. Hodgins blinked a few times and processed what just happened.

“I understand what you mean about the lowered inhibitions. I appear to be much less reserved than I usually am.” Zack said sounding confident but Hodgins could see he was ringing his hands anxiously. Hodgins sat up and scooted over to Zack.

“I am curious about my feelings for...men.” Zack said, glancing over at Hodgins guiltily. Hodgins cracked a smile.

“Wait, you think you might like guys and so you kissed me?” Hodgins said with a not malicious at all laugh. 

“Well you are a guy who seemed to be widely considered good looking, and I apparently feel that it would be appropriate to conduct an experiment on you.” Zack said, no longer looking anxious.

“And you didn’t think to check with me first?” Hodgins said and elbowed Zack in the side playfully. The situation became less serious when it was just Zack experimenting with his sexuality. Everyone deserved a guy friend or two to figure that kind of stuff out with, and Hodgins figured Zack didn’t really have any other guy friends, so he would have to do. 

“Tell you what Zack, you can experiment all you want on me. I’m sure I’ll come up with some rules and conditions later but for now I think I should teach you the proper way to conduct this experiment because that peck is not going to cut it.” Hodgins said and watched Zack realize what he meant. It was as if a light bulb had gone off over the younger scientists head. 

Hodgins leaned forward and tilted Zacks chin towards him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Zack responded after a moment by opening his mouth slightly into the kiss and Jack did the same. Hodgins slid the hand that was touching Zacks chin around to the back of his head, threading his fingers through Zacks unruly hair. After a few moments the two of them separated slowly, Hodgins letting his hand fall. Hodgins could see that Zacks pupils were enormous, though he couldn’t accurately say if it was from the drugs or from the stimulus. Hodgins could feel his own pulse going quicker than usual.

“So...that was better right?” Hodgins said, with a sort of breathless laugh.

“Uhh, I believe so.” Zack said and leaned back against the wall. After a pause he spoke up again.

“Though we might have to continue for me to get any real knowledge on the matter.” Zack said, sounding rather innocent and Hodgins smiled.

“I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stoned fun times continue! I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't usually write kissing and the like so hopefully it is decent. Let me know what you think!


End file.
